


Тест на беременность и оружейная смазка

by Charmed_Owl



Series: Большая семья Капитана Америки [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни одной, отдельно взятой, нестандартной американской семьи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тест на беременность и оружейная смазка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xlamushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/gifts).



> Собеседницам из поста на дайрях, благодаря которым автора так упороло
> 
> Упоминание мпрега, стеб, ржач, обоснуй? ху да хел из обоснуй?, автор упорот, хэ у всех со всеми. Не ищите здесь смысла — его нет и никто не обещал. Бессмысленная и беспощадная авторская трава.

— Твою мать, Роджерс! Я же говорил тебе предохраняться!

Старк вылетает из ванной и проносится до гостиной, где собралось все беспокойное семейство, кроша в руках то, что еще пару секунд назад было тестом на беременность. И, вероятнее всего, тестом положительным.

— Не выражайся при детях, Тони! — голос Кэпа не поднимается ни на полтона, но в нем все равно отчетливо слышится предупреждение.

— А я говорил… — Баки, лежа на ковре и помогая складывать кубики младшему сыну, даже не пытается скрыть ехидство.

— Что ты говорил?! — взвивается Старк, как сокол орлом. — После ваших с Т'Чаллой игрищ, в доме ни презерватива, ни капли смазки днем с огнем не найти! Даже оружейной!

— Ой, ну началось! — Т'Чалла выгибает точеную бровь. — Это всего один раз было, сколько можно вспоминать?

— Не при детях! — предупреждение в голосе Кэпа становится все отчетливей.

— А я все равно говорил… — бубнит Баки, но голосу разума и Кэпа внемлет.

— Тони, тебе, судя по всему, вредно нервничать, — нежно тянет Т'Чалла, покачивая на колене Стива-младшего.

— И поздно уже, — не может удержаться Баки, беря на руки Чаки.

Т'Чака Второй, или Чаки, как ласково зовут ребенка в семье, доверчиво укладывает кудрявую голову на плечо отца, зевает и смотрит на Тони пронзительными голубыми глазами. Точная копия Роджерса в детстве, только кожа нежного цвета кофе, щедро разбавленного сливками. Под этим взглядом тают все, начиная от отцов и заканчивая Фьюри, которого все младшее поколение Роджерсов не стесняясь зовет пиратом. Старк привычно растекается в лужу, но позиций не сдает:

— Я миллиардер, гений, филантроп и… — тут он осекается под пристальным взглядом Кэпа, но моментально выкручивается, — отец!

— И скоро станешь отцом еще раз, — Кэп встает с дивана, прижимая к груди левой рукой прикорнувшего среднего сына, Говарда. — Пора укладывать детей.

Барнсы-Старки-Роджерсы гуськом отправляются в детскую. Кэп по пути думает о том, сколько продлится у Тони период эмоциональной нестабильности на этот раз — в первую беременность тот сходил с ума сам и сводил с него всех окружающих месяца этак до пятого. После чего резко присмирел и погрузился в блаженное умиротворение. И о том, что нужно что-то делать с замками на дверях в мастерскую и оружейную — Говард вскрывает их так быстро, что даже Тони разводит руками, ничего, мол, не могу поделать, наследственность. И о том, что они обещали детям свозить их на пикник к Бартонам. И о том, что старшему сыну, Стивену-младшему, пора немного усложнить программу тренировок. И о том, что Беннер с Наташей звали на семейный отдых в зоопарк. И о том, что нужно наконец прижать Фьюри и добиться грин-кард для Т'Чаллы — что это такое, в конце-то концов, сколько можно тянуть. У Кэпа много забот, но это приятные заботы.

Кэп всегда хотел большую семью.


End file.
